1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling/heating systems of air conditioner, more particularly, to a cooling/heating systems of air conditioner having cooling/heating functions, a ventilation function, humidifying and dehumidifying functions.
2. Background of Related Art
In general, the air conditioner cools or heats a room as a working fluid therein undergoes a phase change to absorb or discharge heat from/to an environment. A related art cooling/heating system of air conditioner will be described with reference to the attached drawings. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of the related art cooling/heating system of air conditioner.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art cooling/heating system of air conditioner is provided with a compressor 1, a four way valve 2, an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor heat exchanger 4, and an expansion device 5. There are an outdoor fan 3a adjacent to the outdoor heat exchanger 3, and an indoor fan 4a adjacent to the indoor heat exchanger 4. The cooling/heating system of air conditioner makes the refrigerant flow to one side or the other side by controlling the four way valve 2 under the control of a controller, for cooling or heating the room.
A case of cooling of the room with the cooling/heating system of air conditioner will be described.
High temperature, and high pressure refrigerant compressed at the compressor 1 flows from the compressor 1 to the outdoor heat exchanger 3 as the four way valve 2 is controlled, heat exchanges with external air, and condensed at the outdoor heat exchanger 3 as the outdoor fan 3a rotates, and, therefrom, provided to the expansion device 5. The low temperature and low pressure refrigerant expanded at the expansion device 5 heat exchanges at the indoor heat exchangers with room air, and, therefrom, provided to the compressor 1, again. In the instance, room air passes through, and is cooled down at the indoor heat exchanger 4 as the indoor fan 4a rotates, and is discharged to the room again, to cool the room to be at a fixed temperature.
Next, a case of heating of the room with the cooling/heating system of air conditioner will be described.
High temperature, and high pressure refrigerant compressed at the compressor 1 is provided from the compressor 1 to the indoor heat exchanger 4 as the four way valve 2 is controlled, such that the indoor heat exchanger 4 has a high temperature refrigerant flowing therethrough. In this instance, the room air passes through the indoor heat exchanger 4, and is heated as the indoor fan 4a rotates, and is discharged into the room again, to heat the room to be at a fixed temperature.
Then, the refrigerant condensed at the indoor heat exchanger 4 is provided to the expansion device 5, expanded to low temperature and low pressure refrigerant at the expansion device 5, heat exchanges with external air at the outdoor heat exchanger 3, and provided to the compressor 1, again.
Thus, by repeating the foregoing process, the related art cooling/heating system of air conditioner, the room is cooled or heated to be at a fixed temperature selected by the user. However, because the cooling/heating system of air conditioner cools or heats room air and circulates through the room repeatedly, if the cooling/heating operation is continued for a long time, the room air is contaminated and dried.
When the room air is contaminated or dried, users feel unpleasant, and open a window to ventilate the room. In this instance, as the room air at a temperature is discharged to outside of the room, there is a substantial energy, to require cooling or heating to the fixed temperature again, to increase power consumption.